You really love her don't you?
by twisted13
Summary: Hanna Marin has feelings for her best friends Emily Fields. Does Emily return these feelings?
1. Chapter 1

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah of course I do. She's my best friend."

"No not like that…I can just see it in your eyes how much you care for her. So do you?"

It was a Friday evening and Hanna Marin was getting grilled by her best friend Spencer Hastings. Spencer had noticed that there was something strange about the way Hanna had been acting around Emily. She seemed to devour her attention and compliment more often than normal….yet she also seemed more shy around her. Spencer's "gaydar" had immediately picked up on this and only assumed one thing – Hanna was crushing on Emily.

Hanna was looking at the ground, averting her eyes from Spencer's.

"No…no I don't. I still like Caleb."

Caleb, Hanna's now ex-boyfriend had broken up with her a few weeks ago because he just couldn't "deal with the secrets anymore." Spencer could tell that Hanna did care about him…but maybe in only a friend kind of way.

"Oh come on Hanna, you can tell me if you are."

"NO! Just stop it Spencer!"

Spencer was very blown back by her suddenly fierce reaction. Not knowing what to say she simply looked the other way.

"Whatever." Hanna muttered. "I'm outta here." She got up off Spencer's couch and hastily walked out of the barn.

Truth be told, Hanna was crushing on Emily. _Hard._ It was the little things Hanna remembered so well. The way she smelled after a swim meat or her random acts of loyalty to people. Every day Hanna had been noticing them more and more and had been trying to drive them out of her mind…but they just wouldn't go.

It was now a very chilly night and the sky was beginning to sprinkle. "Oh crap," Hanna grumbled. This night was going well for her. Suddenly she saw a tall figure with long dark hair go by.

"Hi Hanna!" Emily squealed from across the street as she hit the brakes on her bike.

"_Oh my gosh her voice is adorable." _Hanna thought. "Hi Emily," she called back.

"Do you need a ride?" the brunette called from across the street. "I can take you back to my place?"

"Oh my gosh, that would be amazing. Thank you! The weather is not going to be getting any better and ugh my hair.."

"Oh no, god forbid Hanna Marin's _hair_ get ruined." Emily mocked in a painfully cute way.

"Yeah, yeah. How are we gonna get back to your house?"

"Uh….my bike..?"

"Well duh, I knew that…..but its only for 1 per-"

"You can just stand on my backpedals. It's not a very far ride from here. Now hurry, we wouldn't want your hair to get any more messed up!"

Hanna walked across the street and got up on Emily's backpedals.

"Uh Han….you plan on somehow balancing the whole way there? Wrap your arms around my waist. Don't be scared, I won't bite you or anything weird like that."

"Oh yeah…sorry." Hanna very carefully slid her arms around Emily's waist. She'd wanted to be close to Emily so many times in her dreams…but now that it was finally happening she felt like she was going to be sick.

"You ready?" Emily called. "Yup!" Hanna replied. "Alrighty, here we go!" Emily began pedaling her bike and Hanna had to tighten her grip on Emily's waist to keep from falling off. After what seemed like the longest 5 minutes of her life, they finally pulled into to Emily's driveway.

"Um Han…you wanna let go now..?" Hanna still had the death grip on Emily's very toned core.

"Oh yeah..sorry." Hanna whispered as she loosened her grip and hopped off the bike.

"So do you want to sleepover tonight?" Emily's face brightened like a kid plugging in a Christmas tree. "Please Han? I want a friend here tonight."

"Um..absolutely!" Hanna was a little overwhelmed by this. She absolutely wanted to sleep over at Emily's….but she was also a little scared. "Just let me call my mom so she knows where I am!"

"Okay doki artichoki" Emily giggled.

"_God she's so cute_." Hanna thought as she dialed her mom's number.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what'd your mom say?" Emily eagerly asked.

"She said it would be fine!" Hanna smiled back.

"Yay! We can do homework and watch TV and eat junk food…well maybe not too much junk food….gotta keep my body looking good!"

"_Emily your body always looks good_." Hanna thought. "Yeah definitely" Hanna said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go inside."

"Sure thang sweetheart." Emily winked, than ran up her porch steps.

"_Oh my gosh, did Emily just say "sure thang" and wink at me_? _She could not be any cuter_."

"Han…you coming?" Emily called from the top of the stairs.

"Yep" Hanna called back as she skipped up the porch steps.

Once they got inside Emily's house they ran upstairs her stairs and into her room. It had been awhile since Hanna had been in Emily's room, and she was little nervous.

"_What the heck am I nervous for, it's not like anything's going to happen…" Hanna thought. __**"**__We're just going to chill and do homework."_

"Hey..you okay?" Emily asked concerned manner. "You seem kind of…out of it."

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Hanna said putting a smile on her face.

"Okay, well if you ever want to talk or anything, I'm always going to be here for you okay?"

"Thanks Emily" Hanna smiled, "That really means a lot."

"No problem. We should probably get started on our homework, we have a lot of it!"

For the next couple hours the girls worked silently on their homework. Hanna had been thinking a lot about what Emily said and decided she should talk to her about it. She didn't have to give anything away about her crush on her, all she was going to do was ask her about stuff.  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. Ask me anything."

Hanna smiled. "Even though you're gay, do you ever like...you know...check out boys?"

"Not really…it kind of depends…why?"

"Um...I'm just wondering because...um...well…"

"Hold on. I think I understand."

"You do?"

"You think that if I'm gay and still look at boys, it evens it out for you to be straight and check out girls...am I right?"

"Well um…yeah. You pretty much got the words straight out of my mind. I know I loved Caleb….I mean he took my virginity and everything. I can never get that back. It's just….towards the end of our relationship…I was starting to find him less physically attractive. I mean, he's still Caleb, and I think he's one of the coolest dudes I've ever met…and yeah I'm sad he ended it with me, but at the same time I think I was using him in a way…to keep my feelings grounded. As long as I was with him, I felt like everything would be straight…but now I feel so confused. I don't even know anymore." Hanna said, almost crying at this point.

Emily just sat there for a moment not quite sure what to say. For a few awkward moments her and Hanna sat there in silence then Emily suddenly broke the silence. "You know that no matter what you are straight, bi, gay, pansexual, with Caleb or Lucas, or heck even Mona, whatever...I'm always going to love you, Hanna."

Hanna knew Emily was being serious but she grinned at the Mona part. "Really Emily, Mona?"

"Oh hush, you know what I'm trying to get across." Emily laughed.

"I know" Hanna smiled as she leaned over to hug her friend. "I know."

_Hey everyone! So I hope you like where I took this chapter. If not, just let me know what I should've done or what you would like to see in the next chapter. Reviews are very helpful, not only do they give me ideas of what to write about, it helps me know what you guys want to see! Thanks everyone and oh yes, credits to Fender18 for really inspiring alot of there conversation._


End file.
